Redenção
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Porque quando se ama negando, é como se houvesse uma parede entre ambos. Mas não por muito tempo. Slash/yaoi Melkor/Morgoth X Mairon/Sauron. Tem lemon e etc.
1. Chapter 1

**AVISO: Contém cenas de sexo forte, tapas na bunda, puxões de cabelo (mas é sexo consensual e prazeroso para ambas as partes), palavras chulas, além do yaoi de sempre. Só pra constar.**

 **No mais, enjoy it.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Melkor POV

\- Mande chamar a Mairon.

É esse o recado que passo para um de meus mensageiros, e ele se vai com presteza. Sorrio em meu íntimo, pois sei que a maioria dos meus servidores, embora não ousem me perguntar diretamente o porquê de Mairon começar a passar todas as noites comigo, se perguntam sobre isso em seus interiores.

\- Ora, porque! - digo de mim para mim - É porque ele fode pra caralho!

Rio comigo mesmo. Nunca antes tive um amante tão bom, embora não diga isso a ele. Não vou fazer com que o ego dele se inche. Mas é verdade. Ele é lindo, e desde a primeira vez em que veio aqui, fodeu que foi uma maravilha. Esse povo costuma ser tudo ruim de cama - pelo menos comigo sempre foram. Uma merda. A maioria nem aguenta uma foda inteira comigo, porque no coito eu disperso muito de minha energia de vala, e eles, obviamente não sendo valar - nunca tive intercurso sexual com nenhum vala ou valie; nenhum daqueles frescos nunca quis me dar, embora eu tenha cobiçado a Varda em meus primórdios - acabam se ferindo ou desgastando em demasia. Ninguém reclama, mas também ninguém trepa com gosto.

Quer dizer, ninguém a não ser Mairon.

Eu não sei a que tipo de poder ele tem acesso, nem que tipo de feitiçaria ele acabou por desenvolver com seu treinamento anterior com Aule, mas uma coisa é certa: ele aguenta mais que todos os outros. E como aguenta!

Fico de pau duro só de pensar nele. E assim que essas ideias se completam em meu espírito, ele aparece na porta de meu recinto privado. Faz-me uma reverência e em seguida se dirige respeitosamente a mim.

\- Em que posso servi-lo, meu senhor?

\- Primeiro me diga o que tem acontecido lá em Valinor.

\- Ouvi dizer que Varda está fazendo dois luzeiros, os quais se chamarão Illuin e Ormal, e também que Tulkas e Nessa vão se casar.

Olho com semblante amargo e ressentido para ele. Até o idiota do Tulkas vai casar! Pois sim... ainda bem que não tenho mais ilusões neste aspecto!

\- Sim? Pois quero mais que se fodam eles! Escute, acho que vou destruir esses luzeiros. Aquela idiota da Varda vai sentir o peso da minha mão e do meu martelo nas obras dela. Pois se não quis sentir o meu pau, vai sentir outra coisa!

Mairon ri, mas ao mesmo tempo em que o faz, vejo em seus olhos uma centelha de curiosidade.

\- Meu senhor, já cobiçou a ela?

\- Ah, já. Quis me casar com ela.

Vejo no semblante dele a mesma dor que perpassou pelo meu recentemente. Ele se ressente de eu ter pedido a ela em casamento! Ora... quem ele pensa que é pra isso?

\- Mas não ia valer a pena - respondo com um aceno de mão - É bonita e nada mais! Fez um favor ao negar. Veja que vida de merda tem ela e o idiota do Manwe! Sentam naqueles tronos, ficam lá olhando um pra cara do outro... e só! Acho que nem trepar direito trepam! Oh, imagine ter a uma esposa que nem trepa!

O maia ri novamente. E em seguida me indaga:

\- Então não gosta mais dela?

\- Gostar! Eu a cobicei, entende? Gostar... acho que nunca gostei!

\- Não?

\- Não. Afinal, ela hoje não me faz falta. Uma mulherzinha chata, metida a certinha. Bah! Eu a cobicei. Mas provavelmente teria me enfastiado logo nos primeiros dias.

Ele sorri, como se estivesse contente com isso.

\- É...?

É como se seus olhos perguntassem se eu gosto de mais alguém. Ah, não! Não vamos começar com isso! Ele tem que trepar, não ficar fiscalizando a minha vida! Enceto logo outro assunto pra acabar com isso.

\- Mairon, por falar em trepar, hoje quero que façamos algo diferente. Você vai bater uma pra mim.

O sorriso malicioso se divisa em seus lábios. Tenho vontade de mordê-los, de beijá-los até ele gemer, mas não. Vou me controlar. Tiro meu pau pra fora da túnica e, vestido mesmo, mando ele bater. Sem muitas cerimônias.

\- Vamos. Comece.

Com destreza, o maia toma a meu membro duro e começa a fazer vai-e-vem. Fecha os olhos, como se estivesse batendo nele mesmo, e direciona a mão livre para meu braço, para me fazer... carinho? Não, Mairon! Eu mandei bater uma, não fazer carinho!

\- Mairon, sem ficar me alisando!

\- Hun? Não gosta?

Fico em silêncio por um momento. Gostar...! Na verdade é constrangedor, mas eu gosto. Gosto quando ele me toca, quando me faz o que chama de "carinho". Adoro mesmo. Mas não quero parecer dependente disso!

\- Agora não quero. Vai, bate. Aproveita e fala de mim no meio da punheta.

\- Falar...? O que?

\- O que quiser, desde que seja positivo.

\- Hun... está bem. Então eu vou falar... de quando vim aqui e me recebeu pela primeira vez.

\- Oh sim, fale!

Ele logo volta a bater e a falar, ao mesmo tempo.

\- Eu senti seus penetrantes olhos verdes em cima de mim...

\- Hun...

-...e sabia que ia terminar no que terminou... oh, mas como eu desejava o que aconteceu!

\- É...? Fala do meu pau entrando em você!

\- Ah, no começo doeu...! E como doeu. Eu não sabia como ia ser, pois nunca antes havia entrado ninguém em mim...!

\- Espera. Você era virgem?

\- E meu senhor não sabia...? É o hábito em Valmar... guardar-se virgem até o casamento, pois sim?

\- Ora! E por que não me contou? Ia ter muito mais graça te foder com força, sabendo que estava te deflorando!

\- Me desculpe...

Começo a lembrar de quando ele veio pra cima de mim e sentou a seco no meu pau. Vi um brilho de receio em seus olhos, por mais que ele quisesse e desejasse... é claro! Ele era virgem. Vejam só, gostaria de tê-lo fodido com mais força àquela vez!

\- E você ousou se entregar pra mim fora do casamento, hun? Podia ter encontrado alguém digno de si lá em Valinor...

\- Mas eu só tenho olhos para o senhor Melkor!

\- E agora fica aí sendo meu amante? Prefere isso do que ter feito um bom casamento?

\- Prefiro tudo ao seu lado...

\- Está bem. Mas vamos, continue falando da minha rola.

\- Hun... foi tão bom... houve dor, mas o prazer foi melhor do que eu pensava... me tocava por dentro tão bem! E eu no meio de seu abraço forte... hun...

A expressão dele é tão lúbrica, que parece que quem está sendo masturbado é ele e não eu. Não duvidaria nada que ele estivesse de pau duro agora.

Ele continua.

\- Então eu me senti completamente seu...! Finalmente sendo do vala a quem eu desejei por tanto tempo seguido! E aquele membro tão grande me devassando, as suas mãos tão firmes segurando em meus quadris... indo e voltando sem parar...! Ooohh...! Oooohhh, isso...!

Quando ouço esses gemidos, olho bem pro rosto dele. Está segurando os lençóis com a mão vaga, mordendo os lábios de prazer. Em seguida relaxa, como se tivesse despendido um grande esforço. Até para momentaneamente de bater uma pra mim.

\- Mairon, você gozou?

Ele não responde de imediato, uma expressão de vexame em seu rosto. Em seguida fala, os olhos baixos:

\- Sim...

\- E nem foi tocado!

\- É porque eu desejo tanto a meu senhor...!

Seus olhos se acendem em fogo. Não resisto: com um movimento rápido, o dispo de sua roupa e o coloco nu para mim. É lindo...! Nunca vi nada tão lindo em minha vida - nem mesmo as mulheres a quem desejei, e as quais pedi em casamento porque enfim, como ele mesmo dissera há pouco, só se deveria ter intercurso sexual no casamento em Valmar. Mas depois que virei pária mandei isso à merda e comecei a ter amantes, mesmo solteiro - embora, reiterando, esses amantes fossem em sua maioria muito fraquinhos, muito porcaria em face do que ele é. É como se eu somente houvesse escutado a instrumentos desafinados e feios, e agora finalmente ouvisse música de verdade.

O membro dele está cheio de porra. Gozou, evidentemente. Mas ainda está duro.

\- Hun! Deite de bruços na cama, sua puta!

Ele assim o fez, sem hesitar. Em seguida, posiciono-me de pau duro, e sem gozar apesar de ele ter me masturbado, bem em sua entradinha.

\- Agora sim você vai sentir o meu pau, como ansiava até agora há pouco. Sua vagabunda!

Dito isso, entro nele com força e de uma vez. Ele geme, não sei se de dor, de prazer ou de ambos. Tomo a seu lindo e dourado corpo nos braços e começo a fodê-lo intensamente. Como isso é bom...! Por um momento é como se fosse mentira, de tão bom.

Puxo o cabelo dele, batendo em sua bunda com força logo em seguida. Ele grita, mas não demonstra contrariedade. Pelo contrário, logo goza de novo, e antes de mim. Duas gozadas e eu nenhuma! Não me conformo. Seguro firme em seus quadris e gozo também, gemendo alto. É muito, muito bom.

Ele vira de frente para mim e me abraça, beijando minha fronte. Mairon, eu já disse que carinho não...! Mas é tão agradável que não o impeço.

\- Te amo - ele sussurra, os lábios quase encostados nos meus.

\- Há? Que disse?

\- Que te amo.

Mairon disse que me ama. Ele disse. Céus, ele disse. Eu o olho como se nunca pudesse esperar nada semelhante.

\- Ninguém nunca me disse isso antes.

\- Ora...! Mas então eu digo. Digo quantas vezes quiser ouvir.

Ele sorri, e eu me deixo contagiar por esse sorriso. O coração dele ainda guarda muito do que tinha em Valinor, e eu ainda não o corrompi o suficiente.

Ou será que é ele quem torna meu coração mais claro, menos fechado, menos... obscuro?

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Era pra ser uma oneshot. Era. Agora acho que vai ter pelo menos mais um cap._

 _Eu e as minhas obsessões por certos casais. Rs._

 _Sobre a ocasião narrada pelo Mairon/Sauron no meio da punheta, é a fic "Olhos de Fogo"._

 _Beijos a todos e todas!_


	2. Chapter 2

**AVISO: contém o yaoi, as cenas de sexo de sempre, palavrões e etc. Também tem violência moral - isso de desprezar a pessoa pra testar apego é abuso psicológico. E na vida real não dá em casamento, ou se dá, o casamento vira um inferno logo em seguida. Fic é fic, na realidade a coisa é diferente. Não aconselho ngm a ficar numa situação dessas, muito menos eu ficaria.**

 **No mais, enjoy it.**

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

II

Melkor POV

Durante a noite, permito que ele permaneça. Uso a desculpa de que o quero disponível caso queira transar no meio da noite. Mas a verdade é que gosto do corpo dele. De ficar perto dele. Até de ficar falando mal do pessoal lá de Valinor, com o qual ele ainda tem contato. Mairon gosta de ficar abraçado a mim durante toda a noite, e presta atenção no que eu digo como se bebesse as palavras com os olhos. Não sei, mas acho que ele está apaixonado por mim.

É certo que ele disse me amar há pouco, mas há diversos tipos de amor, de devoção. Ele decerto me ama como... como homem. E foi por esse amor que ele largou a sua posição privilegiada em Valinor para me seguir.

Pobre maia. É como eu disse, podia ter feito a um bom casamento, preservar sua posição antiga. De fato ainda estaria em tempo de fazê-lo, uma vez que ninguém lá sabe que ele foi meu amante.

De repente tal pensamento me assusta. E se ele simplesmente for embora? E se ele me deixar? Ora! Eu não devia me afetar assim. Afinal, somos apenas dois ainur que têm uma aliança de servidor e mestre. Ele me presta serviço, e outro em seu lugar poderia prestar também. Se bem que duvido que outro transasse como ele...

Mas não é só isso. Eu não sei explicar, mas de repente eu odiaria vê-lo voltando para Aule e os trabalhos de Valinor. Deixa-me vulnerável pensar nessas coisas.

Por isso, não posso me demonstrar tão dependente dele. Devo me resguardar dessa dependência.

Tentando assim demonstrar que tenho o controle da situação, um belo dia simplesmente intento estragar a sua alegria. Ele vem todo feliz, apesar do sexo rude que faço com ele. Mas ele gosta. Não sei como aguenta tanta bordoada na bunda, tanta mordida, tanto puxão de cabelo, mas ele não só aguenta como desfruta. Dia desses ele disse que gosta de sentir a minha força. Sempre me beija e sorri após o ato, e enrosca seus pés nos meus. Hun... Mairon, eu vou ter de acabar com a sua alegria. Só pelo prazer de acabar mesmo.

Um desses dias, no pós-coito, ele está abraçado a mim, sorrindo e me acariciando como gosta de fazer. E eu olho em seus olhos com uma expressão sinistra.

\- Você gosta de mim, Mairon?

\- Oh, sim... eu o adoro!

\- Gosta de mim... como por exemplo, Varda gosta de Manwe? É amor de casal?

\- Ah... sim! Talvez até mais! Eu te amo. A hora do dia que eu mais gosto é a de vir aqui, ficar consigo! Não só pelo sexo, mas por abraçá-lo, ficar junto, ouvir sua voz...

\- Mas eu não gosto de você.

O choque é visível em seu olhar. É como se eu houvesse arrancado uma parte de si sem sequer avisar. Ele fica sem palavras.

\- Ah... meu senhor...

Ele balbucia sem saber o que falar. Claro. Eu não sou obrigado a gostar dele. Mas ele não sabe o que dizer diante disso.

Continuo com meu tormento, implacável:

\- E não quero mais você aqui na minha cama hoje. Pegue a sua roupa e saia.

Piscando algumas vezes, talvez tentando conter as lágrimas, o maia se levanta e toma suas roupas. Ia até o lavabo para tomar banho, mas eu o chamo.

\- Mairon!

\- Hã...?

\- Vá tomar banho lá fora. Saia logo da minha frente!

Desconcertado, ele se veste de qualquer jeito, faz uma reverência e sai. Eu sorrio por dentro.

\- Se me deixar, ao menos já sabe que não gosto de si. Idiota! Esta é a paga aos que amam. Pois não foi a minha, ao cortejar aquelas duas imbecis?

Sinto-me desforrado, pois eu não sou somente rejeitado. Eu rejeito também. Eu também sei quebrar corações! E foda-se! Ninguém mandou ele vir aqui me dar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Para completar o tormento, fico dez dias sem chamá-lo para meu quarto. Ele deve estar pensando que estou com outros amantes, mas estou sozinho. Por incrível que pareça, quando penso em sexo, penso nele. É tão bom... e tem um corpo tão bonito. Tão quente. Tão...

Ah, chega disso. Ao pensar nele eu me sinto vulnerável. Não quero parecer dependente dele, nem pra mim mesmo. Mas de forma involuntária, começo a observá-lo de longe. Ele gerencia os orcs, trabalha na fortaleza e ainda volta de dia para Valinor a fim de espionar. Mas estou pegando as informações "por tabela", ou seja, um mensageiro pergunta a ele e ele vem me dizer o que tem de novo lá. Não estou sequer lhe dirigindo a palavra. Mas o vejo a distância. E o pior é que meu coração se enternece ao vê-lo. Eu gosto de vê-lo, mas não tenho coragem de chamá-lo.

Um dia, quando enfim passo pelo aposento no qual ele fica quando está aqui, ouço-o chorar. Certamente é por causa do que lhe fiz. Eu não devia me comover, mas de uma forma ou de outra, é assim que me sinto. Como se não quisesse mais causar mal estar a ele. Mas por que justamente ele me faz sentir assim?

Ao fim do período de dez dias, no entanto, me sinto como se estivesse doente. Sinto tanto a falta de ficar com ele, que isso me deixa mal. Eu não devia ceder, mas e agora? Devo chamá-lo, mas de forma a não demonstrar o que sinto.

Quando enfim o chamo, ele vem até aqui de forma muito séria, muito formal. Por uns momentos, permanecemos um olhando o outro em silêncio. Em seguida, ele quebra o silêncio:

\- O que deseja de mim, meu senhor?

\- Venha aqui. Deite comigo.

Ele se joga na cama com tamanha intensidade, que é um ato quase dramático. Começamos a nos beijar na boca de forma sôfrega, e eu tomo seu corpo em meus braços. Em seguida, quando paramos de nos beijar, respirando de maneira afetada, miramos um ao outro. Eu digo:

\- Devagar... agora será devagar.

Muito vagarosamente, o deito de bruços na cama e o beijo inteiro. Quero abarcar todo esse corpo com meus lábios. Depois o viro de frente e o beijo nos lábios, mais uma vez vagarosamente. Ele sorri no meio do beijo. Gosta de quando lhe dou atenção... e eu pelo visto não disfarço nem um pouco. Tento fazer desse ato como algo de posse, como se ele fosse "meu" e eu o fizesse apenas por um sentimento de querer aproveitar o máximo dele. Mas no fundo acho que não disfarço tanto assim. Ele sente - no fundo ele sente que na verdade eu estou fascinado por ele.

Não falamos coisa alguma sobre o ocorrido, de eu ignorá-lo e também de eu dizer a ele que não gosto de si. Ele simplesmente ignora tudo. Sorri como se eu nada lhe houvesse dito. E ainda assim enlaçados, nos amamos novamente. Penetro-o devagar, olhando em seus olhos e sorvendo cada gemido de prazer que sai dos lábios dele. Depois que gozamos ambos, o beijo mais de mil vezes. Ele sorri.

\- Te amo.

Ele diz mais uma, duas, três vezes, e eu não respondo, mas meu coração me trai. Mairon, eu não quero admitir nem a mim mesmo, mas eu acho que com você eu descobri o que é a tal da "paixão" que falam. Não quero que vá embora. E o pensamento terrível de você voltando para Valinor me assalta de tal forma, que não mais o dispenso da cama.

Um dia, me pergunta assim:

\- E se um dia vier a se casar?

Essa pergunta é bem enigmática. Pois não sei se se refere a casar-se com qualquer outra pessoa, ou casar com ele. Ele sabe que ostenta a posição de amante, mas também sabe que a mesma é insegura. Talvez queira saber se, ao me casar novamente, eu o dispense do serviço... e novamente a ideia de me separar dele me deixa mal.

\- Ah, acho que não vou me casar. Não confio em ninguém o suficiente para isso.

Tal resposta também é bastante enigmática e dúbia. Pois ao mesmo tempo em que poderia ser uma negativa sobre não vir a me casar nunca com ele, também é um indicativo de que não me casarei com outras pessoas além dele, deixando-o assim livre para ser meu amante por tempo indeterminado.

Ele não diz nada. Apenas beija-me na boca outra vez, e de forma quase inconsciente eu gosto de pensar que eu o conheci antes das minhas decepções, e que o pedi em casamento e ele aceitou. E agora estamos aqui nesta cama nos amando, ele pertencendo a mim e eu a ele.

Mas não vou dizer nada a ele. Caso ele não queira mais nada comigo, caso ele volte a Valinor, nunca saberá que o amei; ele foi meu, mas eu não fui seu.

Porém, tal ideia de separação me atormenta mais uma vez, e portanto em um outro dia eu o chamo.

\- Mairon. Veja, não preciso mais de um espião em Valinor.

O semblante dele se torna pesado, como se pensasse que eu não o quero mais em meus serviços e o vou mandar embora.

\- Então...?

\- Então quero que se mude definitivamente para cá. Você vai gerenciar Angband, enquanto eu fico em Utumno. Ela ficará totalmente a seu encargo.

Ao perceber que fora "promovido" e não dispensado, ele dá um grito de alegria e me abraça.

\- Senhor, como eu posso agradecer?

\- Continuando a ser leal. Aliás, por falar nisso, não quero que tenha outros amantes. Será apenas meu. Entendeu? Se eu souber que me traiu, o mando nu de volta pra Valinor! Mas... se me for fiel, continuará a receber recompensas. Esta e muitas outras.

\- Oh, mas eu não tenho olhos pra mais ninguém...! Só para si!

Ele sorri. E eu sinto uma vontade imensa de abraçá-lo, de dizer o quanto eu o quero... mas não admito nem a mim mesmo.

Deixa estar. Quem sabe um dia...

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Narração em terceira pessoa_

 _Dez mil anos depois_

\- E foi assim, Mairon, que eu comecei a te amar.

O maia fita a seu consorte com espanto.

\- Sério? Pois aquela vez... em que disse que não gostava de mim...

\- Uma idiotice. Um imbecil com medo de amar, era o que eu era. Mas eu já o beijava e abraçava fingindo que éramos casados, somente em minha mente... eu era um idiota.

\- Então quando eu pensei que não me amava... quando eu chorava pensando que me desprezava...

\- Mairon... desde o primeiro dia em que esteve comigo... é, desde aquele, por mais que eu tenha parecido "safado" e voltado ao sexo... como com certeza o fui... mas desde aquele dia eu senti que você era tudo o que eu queria. Apenas tinha medo. Medo de ser rejeitado, e medo de você estar a fingir ser "tudo o que eu queria" como forma de manipulação.

\- Eu compreendo, apesar de ter sofrido à época... mas fico feliz que tenha confiado em mim a esse ponto. Ao ponto de ter casado comigo também...

O vala sorri, e dessa vez beija ao maia plenamente. Desde que admitira amá-lo, já não sentia mais como se houvesse uma parede invisível entre ambos, mas sim como se suas almas se fundissem em uma só.

\- Meu bem... eu fui tão estúpido com você.

\- Ora... se fosse hoje eu o mandava passear! Virava a cara pra você!

\- Meu maia agora se tornou mais assertivo. E está certo. Acho que se eu pudesse voltar no tempo e ver a mim mesmo agindo daquela forma com a coisa mais preciosa que tenho, acho que batia em mim mesmo. Mas desde que admiti que te amo, não quero mais perder meu tempo. Eu te amo, meu bem.

Sendo assim, ambos os ainur se beijaram outra vez. E assim ficariam, caso o filho de ambos, Moriel, não interrompesse tudo com um pigarro.

\- Com licença...

Mairon vê ao filho e o chama.

\- Sim, Moriel? O que foi?

\- Trouxeram a um serzinho asqueroso aqui para Barad Dûr, dizem que ele procurava um tal de "precioso". Pode ser que seja o seu Anel, meu pai...

\- Verdade? Vou interrogá-lo pessoalmente!

\- Meu amor...

Após a fala do vala, Mairon voltou-se para trás.

\- Sim?

\- Meu bem, não se demore muito nesse interrogatório. Quero matar as saudades do tempo em que fazíamos sexo rude... nos últimos tempos tenho ficado mais "suave", se me entende...

\- Ora... e fala assim na frente do nosso filho?

\- Sim. Ele sabe como o fizemos!

Ambos os ainur riem, e Moriel não dá mostras de ter-se constrangido. Em seguida, Mairon vai até a sala... não mais como Mairon, mas como Gorthaur, o que defendia a seus interesses em detrimento dos povos de Arda.

 _FIM_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Que louco, gente! A fic começa em Utumno e termina em Barad Dûr, e esses dois ainda estão juntos! Sobre o tempo, sim, são cerca de dez mil anos. Bodas de silmaril._

 _Quem sabe não continuo a cena da tortura do Gollum na fic "O filho da escuridão"?_

 _Beijos a todos e todas!_


End file.
